I didn't know I was pregnant
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Rory find's out she's pregnant when she goes into labor during her soccer game one day with Lorelai and Luke on the sidelines watching.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One Saturday morning Rory comes downstair's from taking a shower all ready to go in her soccer uniform for her soccer game and goes into the kitchen where Lorelai is and grab's herself a pop tart and stick's it in the toaster to heat up and grasp's her stomach and rub's it.

''hey hunnie good morning are you ok and are you ready for your game?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea...yea I am and I'm fine mom I'm just really hungry.'' Rory tell's her and grab's her pop tart out of the toaster and takes a bite

Rory get's another pain in her stomach and grasp's it again.

''ok ok I know already geeze.'' she talk's to her stomach and takes another bite of her pop tart

''who are you talking to hunnie?'' Lorelai asks her

''no one just my stomach I have been getting these weird ache's and pain's lately and they have just been more intense than what tehy started off to be.'' Rory tell's her

''oh did you go and get checked out?'' Lorelai asks her

''no.'' Rory tell's her

''well come over here and let me see and feel.'' Lorelai tell's her

''No it's...it's fine I'm fine really.'' Rory tell's her and look's over at the clock

''oh shoot I'm late I have to go I'll meet and see you at the game.'' Rory tell's her

''okay hunnie Luke and I will meet you there feel better.'' Lorelai tell's her

''I will.'' Rory tell's her and grab's her soccer stuff she need's for her game and leave's the house and drive's over to the soccer field and warm's up with her team.

back in Stars Hollow Lorelai walk's over to Luke's and goes into the diner.

''hey you ready?'' Lorelai asks her

''for?'' Luke asks her

''Rory's soccer game it start's in a little bit.'' Lorelai tell's him

''oh right yea let's go.'' Luke says and grab's his key's and they go and get in his truck.

Lorelai just look's down at her hand's while he drive's.

''hey is everything going on

''yea everything is fine why?'' Lorelai asks her

''because you don't look like everything is fine.'' he says to her

''it's just Rory.'' Lorelai says

''what about Rory?'' he asks her

''I don't know she's sick or something she's having these weird aches and pain's in her stomach and she won't go and get checked out and I'm just really concerned about that.'' Lorelai tell's him

''I'm sure she's gonna be okay and she would tell you if it worsten's.'' he says

''yea I guess.'' she says and just look's out the window 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At Rory's practice her coach see's that she is sweating profusly so her coach calls her over and she goes over to her.

''hey is everything ok with you today you don't look so hot you feeling okay kido?'' her coach asks her

''yea yea I'll be fine just a little stomachache I'm good to play though.'' Rory tell's her

''okay.'' her coach says and looks worried at her

Rory chug's down a ton of water to try and cool down a bit before the game.

the game start's a little while later and Luke and Lorelai get to the field and park a little while later and walk over and see her playing hard.

''look at her go after it and kick that ball around I'm sorry I don't know the correct terminology for soccer.'' Lorelai says

''yea I see that well I guess I could sort of explain it to you.'' he tell's her

in the same Rory see's them and smiles at them

Lorelai waves happily.

In the middle of the game Rory feel's an intense pain and wetness between her legs and double's over.

Lorelai gasp's ''Oh No.' she says

They stop the game and Lorelai, luke, and Rory's coach all run to her.

''something is coming out of me and I don't know what!'' Rory screams

Lorelai see's blood running down Rory's leg.

''Does anyone have a couple of towel's?'' she yell's

a few people do so one of the coach's gather's them up and bring's them to them.

''I have to push!'' Rory screams and pushes

''you have to push what hunnie oh my god are you pregnant and giving birth right now?!'' Lorelai asks her

''I don't know and NO I'm not pregnant I swear!'' Rory says and is freaking out

''yes hunnie I think you are there's a head down there.'' Lorelai says

somebody call's an ambulence and Rory give's birth to a baby girl right there on the field and get's her wrapped up in some towel's and is loaded onto the ambulence.

Lorelai goes over to Luke ''hey she just gave birth.'' Lorelai tell's him

''What wow did she or we even know that she was pregnant?'' he asks her

''no but her car is here and I want to ride with her in the ambulence to the hospital.'' she tell's him

''okay well I guess I can drive Rory's car back home and take a cab and get my truck and then meet you guy's at the hospital.'' he tell's her

''okay hun sound's good I gotta go.'' she says and kisses him and goes to get in the back of the ambulence with Rory. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At the hospital they get Rory and the baby checked out and to a private room and Lorelai is standing next to Rory stroking her head.

''I'm so proud of you mommy you did soo great.'' Lorelai tell's her softly and kisses her head

''thank's mom or I guess grandma now.'' Rory says and smiles at her

''shes beautiful babe what are you gonna name her?'' Lorelai asks her

''I don't know since I didn't even know that I was even pregnant with her.'' Rory says

''how could I of not known I didn't really show any sign's of even being pregnant at all.'' Rory says

''shh yea I know relax everything is fine now your both going to be fine.'' Lorelai tell's her

''so can I ask ya something?'' Lorelai asks her

''sure.'' Rory says looking at the baby

''whose baby is she whose the father?'' Lorelai asks her

''I don't know Logan maybe I think I mean she does look like him a lot.'' Rory tell's her

Lorelai takes a deep breath ''ok.'' she says

''well when did you um sleep with Logan?'' Lorelai asks her

''well I guess 9 months ago exactly he came to visit me one night and thing's got out of control and we were in love and happy and getting along and it just happened.'' Rory tell's her

''and you didn't use any protection?'' Lorelai asks her

''it totally slipped my...our mind's I guess.'' Rory tell's her

''so are you gonna call Logan and tell him that he has a daughter?'' Lorelai asks her

Rory just shrug's her shoulder's ''I don't know.'' she says

''okay.'' Lorelai says

''I think she's a keeper.'' Lorelai says

''me 2 she's perfect.'' Rory says

''you were perfect.'' Lorelai tell's her

Rory just smiles at the baby.

''okay hun I'm gonna run and get a coffee do you need anything?'' Lorelai asks her

''no I'm good.'' Rory tell's her

''okay hun I'll be right back.'' Lorelai says and kisses her head and leaves the room to go and find a coffee 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Luke find's Lorelai walking back to Rory's room.

''hey so how is she doing how's the baby?'' he asks her

''they are both doing great she's a great mommy already.'' Lorelai tell's him

''yea I bet she is.'' Luke says and follow's her back to the room and goes in with her

''hey Luke.'' Rory says

''Hi sweetie!'' he says and kisses her head

''here meet your granddaughter.'' Rory tell's him

''she's cute does she have a name yet?'' he asks her

''oh no not yet.'' Rory says

''how ya feeling hunnie?'' Lorelai asks her

Rory yawns ''just tired.'' she tell's her mom

''well yea you should you just gave birth go to sleep hunnie I love you .'' Lorelai tell's her and kisses her head and help's her get more comfortable and gently takes the baby from her and sit's down in a chair beside's Rory and hold's the baby while she sleep's.

the baby open's her eye's and look's up at Lorelai.

Lorelai look's down at her hey sweetie I'm your grandma Lorelai I love you.'' she bend's over and kisses the baby's head softly

''she is cute Rory did a good job hey maybe someday we can have one or maybe a few of these if you want.'' Luke says

''yea okay a few sound's good.'' Lorelai says

''how many is a few?'' Luke asks her

''2 or 3 would be good.'' Lorelai says and keeps looking and smiling at the baby

''okay 2-3 it is.'' he says and smiles at her

''okay good.'' Lorelai says

''your so good with her.'' Luke says

''yea well I did have one of these almost 24 year's ago so I know what to do.'' Lorelai says 


End file.
